AbexMihashi Mihashi Failed the Test
by DameRelent
Summary: Abe's over at Mihashi's to study for an upcoming test, but the two get a bit distracted... WARNING : YAOI - BoyxBoy


My first upload! Ohnoz! O :  
Yah, Abe's so mean to Mihashi, going so quickly. Barely any foreplay at all, the little meany. D :  
Anywaaaay. I don't have super amazing powers to create awesomely epic flowerly sentences… so please forgive me! TT Enjoy reading though. xD  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Abe's eye twitched as he looked up to, once again, find Mihashi looking around nervously. He could see Mihashi's face growing red and he didn't even need to grab him by the hand to know it was ice cold. A sigh escaped his lips and he set the textbook he was holding down onto the table they sat at. They would never get any studying done with Mihashi acting the way he is.

"Mihashi."

The fidgety boy jumped and slowly turned to look at Abe.

"What's the matter with you? You're squirming around more than usual and it's making me feel like you don't trust me or something."

Abe couldn't help but slap a hand to his forehead as Mihashi sniffed and tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. "Did I say anything hurtful?"

Mihashi shook his head and used his arm to wipe at his face. "I-I-I'm not… I… I trust… trust you, Abe-kun," Mihashi looked off to the side and fiddled with his shirt.

"Then what's up with you?" Abe's eyes narrowed as he looked down on the poor boy, watching his face grow redder and redder. He then cocked an eyebrow as he barely made out a mummer of words that seemed to come from Mihashi's mouth. "What was that?"

"I get…. I get embarrassed… when I'm… I'm-I'm around y-you," he began to turn further away, shielding his growing discomfort from Abe's widening eyes.

"Embarrassed?" Abe snorted out a short laugh. Then he grew quiet and stared at the shaking back in front of him. "_Embarrassed?_" he now thought to himself, thinking back to all the other times Mihashi's face got flushed on cue and how he always tried to hide his face from Abe, trying hard not to make eye contact.

Then he suddenly found himself grabbing Mihashi by the arm and turning him towards him. "Mihashi…"

"A-Abe-kun?" he still didn't look him in the face, water shining in his eyes.

"Mihashi, do you like me?"

"Wh-What!?"

Their eyes met. Mihashi stiffened and quickly turned away again as Abe's eyes seemed to read into him. His eyes moved back and forth between the floor and Abe, his arm held tightly in mid-air.

"Mihashi," Abe moved in quickly, grabbing Mihashi's shoulder, and pressing their lips together firmly. At first, Mihashi's eyes closed immediately, relishing in the moment, but they soon shot wide open and he pushed Abe away.

"A-Abe-Abe-kun!"

Abe eyed Mihashi. The boy's quivering had stopped. His shirt was askew and his hair a mess. His legs were bent, his feet lying out beside him and his free hand clutched the carpet that was between his invitingly spread limbs. He had his shoulders hunched close to his drooping face. Abe couldn't help but think that Mihashi looked completely vulnerable and could not stop himself from taking advantage of it.

Mihashi instantly cringed at the feel of Abe's hand sliding up the side of one of his legs and he looked up surprisingly as Abe moved in closer to him, letting go of the reddening wrist and grabbing Mihashi by the chin. Mihashi didn't push him away this time when their lips met and did not protest at Abe's tongue pushing itself into his mouth.

He soon found himself being pushed to the floor, a knee pushing itself between his legs and fingers nimbly trailing up the skin that was hidden underneath his shirt. Abe moved his lips to Mihashi's neck and he nervously took a hold of Abe's shirt, not sure as to what he should be doing. As Abe's lips trailed lower down to his collar, his grip got tighter around the cloth.

"A-auh," Mihashi's eyelids tightened as the intruding knee pressed itself against him and Abe swiped his tongue along his ear. He felt a hand slide down to his waist and undo the button of his pants, slowly unzipping the zipper. He gasped and shivered when the same hand slid down his side, starting to push the piece of clothing down. "Abe… kun."

Abe stopped. His hand was still pressed lightly against the skin of Mihashi's thigh and his other hand had almost found its way to Mihashi's chest. He lightened the pressure his knee was causing and looked down at Mihashi, whose eyes were still closed, looking as though he was almost in tears. "Mihashi… are you okay?"

Mihashi opened his eyes slightly and quickly looked at Abe and then at the floor, his face becoming flushed more than it already was. Abe was beginning to feel a bit like he had just done something he really shouldn't have. "Wh… why?"

"Why what?" Abe leaned in slightly closer.

"Why," he lowered his voice even more," did… you stop?"

Abe smiled to himself. He didn't reply, but, without any thought, went back to where he left off. Mihashi groaned and squirmed underneath him as Abe began rubbing his fingers against Mihashi's nipple and was still tracing the outline of his leg.

Mihashi then cried out, biting down on one of his own fingers, as two fingers were shoved inside his entrance. "Abe….Abe-kun!" he clawed into the catcher's back, making Abe grimace at the slight pain.

He massaged Mihashi's insides and moved his fingers around slowly to open him up some before sliding a third finger inside. Mihashi heed no mind to the sound of another zipper coming undone, he just wrapped his other arm around Abe's back as the fingers fled and something larger came in contact with his rear.

His eyes were completely open and frightened looking for a split second, but as Abe slowly made his way deeper into Mihashi, the scrawny pitcher's eyelids slid halfway down over his watery eyes. His back arched, his fingernails almost tore holes into his catcher's shirt, and he dug his teeth into the flesh of his lip. "Abe…A-Abe-kun…!"

Salty, warm water dripped down Mihashi's cheeks, falling into his mouth which was wide open as he moaned and groaned from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Mihashi's shaking hand pulled down the sleeve of Abe's shirt, revealing his lightly tanned shoulder.

"ABE… ABE-KUN!" he couldn't help but shout out, suddenly seeing white.

Mihashi rubbed his eyes and slowly blinked a couple of times. He yawned as he began to sit up, but ended up groaning in pain as he noticed the soreness all over his body. A blanket slipped from his chest and onto the floor. He looked off to one side confusingly, tugging at the clothes that covered him.

"It's about time you woke up," Mihashi jumped. He slowly turned towards the table where he found Abe sitting, skimming through a text book. He blinked a couple of times and sat in silence for a good five minutes.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you fell asleep," Abe grinned, chugging down a gulp of water.


End file.
